


From maybe to certainly

by Saku015



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2019 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, OT4 Friendship, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Training Camp, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukkiyama Week, Tsukkiyama Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kei realizes his feelings for Tadashi.





	From maybe to certainly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).

> Day 4: Confession.

Akaashi-san was a very perceptive person. Tsukishima had known that since the first time they met, so it wasn’t a surprise when he turned towards him that night after their practice had ended. The four boys were sitting against the wall, drinking from their bottles.

”I’m more than delighted that you decided to practice with us, Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi started with a kind smile on his lips, ”but can I ask where this sudden change of heart came from?”

Tsukishima bit the insides of his face, to prevent himself from smiling fondly before answering.

”Someone really cool made me realize that pride can be enough reason to fight for something that is important for you.”

”And by cool you mean cute, brown haired and freckled,” Kuroo said and Tsukishima choked on his split. Bokuto let out a heartfelt laughter and hit the younger on the back, taking his breath away. ”Ah, young love!” Kuroo sighed with a dreamy look.

”Says the person who didn’t leave Kenma-kun’s side during training camp last year,” Akaashi spoke up with a smirk on his face.

”I-it was his very first training camp!” Kuroo retorted with reddening cheeks. ”And you have no right to speak! You were practically glued to Bo!”

”Let me correct you: it was Bokuto-san, who didn’t leave me. I’d have taken care of myself perfectly fine on my own.”

”Akaaashiii!” Bokuto whined and launched himself at the younger, who dodged him with a quick move, making him land on his lap.

It didn’t seem to be a matter, because in the next moment the third year was out like a light. For a second, it seemed as if Akaashi wanted to push him out, but then he started to pet the two toned hair with a small smile on his lips. 

”I am not in love,” Tsukishima said and slipped from his bottle.

”Yes, and Bo isn’t an owl,” Kuroo answered sarcastically, nodding towards the other third year, who was sleeping in Akaashi’s lap with his arms around the younger’s waist, hooting softly.

Tsukishima Kei had experienced jealousy for the first time at one of their training sessions before the prelims. Their coach and adviser brought them to Tokyo for some extra practice with strong teams, so he saw his ’friends’ more often than he wanted to. Bokuto’s spike tore through their block as if it was nothing and the ball bounced out of the court – right in front of Tadashi’s feet. 

The boy picked it up, then turned towards the four of them with a nervous expression on his face. He had never spoken to the two captains or the beautiful setter and had no idea what to do. Suddenly, he felt an arm being circled around his shoulder and he jumped a bit in surprise.

”Thanks for catching our ball, freckles-kun!” The Nekoma captain whispered into his ear and Yamaguchi shivered. When did he get next to him anyways?!

He saw as the Fukurodani setter started walking towards them and his heartbeat slowed. That guy seemed someone more decent.

”Leave him alone, Kuroo-san! It’s clear he feels uncomfortable in your presence.” In the next moments, the arm wasn’t around his shoulder anymore and Yamaguchi sighed in relief. ”I am really sorry for his behavior.” The older boy apologized, bowing his head slightly.

”Oh, it’s nothing!” Yamaguchi said, waving his hands in front of his face. ”We have some handful players in Karasuno too.” The beautiful boy gave him the prettiest smile he has ever seen and Tadashi felt his cheeks heating up.

”My name is Akaashi Keiji,” he said and reached his hand towards Yamaguchi.

”Yamaguchi Tadashi!” Yamaguchi stuttered, shaking the offered hand. Akaashi smiled at him again and Yamaguchi was sure that his ears were on fire.

Watching the interaction between them made something stir in Tsukishima’s stomach and he fisted his hands. He left the court and walked up to them.

”I am thirsty!” He said and grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist. ”Come, we are going to the vending machines!”

Yamaguchi only had enough time to give the ball back to Akaashi, before he was dragged out of the gym.

They were standing face to face in front of the Tsukishima residence. Both of them felt beyond tired, which wasn’t a surprise, considering they played two hard volleyball matches on that day.

”Well, I think, I should head home,” Tadashi said and Kei flinched. ”Tsukki, are you okay?” 

”How can you be so calm?” The blond asked, trying to hold back his frustration. ”You behave as if tomorrow would be a walk in the park or something!” Yamaguchi stepped to him, then pulled Tsukishma’s palm to his chest. Kei’s eyes widened from how fast his friend’s heart was beating. 

”I am not calm, Tsukki, not at all,” he said on a serious voice, but then a smile appeared on his lips. ”Though, I am relieved, because I know that you will be there, protecting us.” He smiled at him so sincerely that Tsukishima’s face got on fire.

”I’ve already told you, Ushiwaka and I are on different levels,” he muttered and avoided his gaze.

”Yep, but you said that you would stop at least some of his block. This is enough for me.”

Before Tadashi left, Kei felt soft lips touching his chin.

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline rushing his blood or something else, Kei didn’t know, but as he looked at Yamaguchi kneeling above him with tears running down on his cheeks, something clicked in place in his mind. They’ve just won against Shiratorizawa and the whole team was lying on the ground in a grand pile on top of each other.Yamaguchi was so beautiful in that moment Kei couldn’t lie to himself any longer. It was like the realization of him loving volleyball after that spike and it made his chest feel lighter.

Without any warning, he wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s neck and pulled him down in a kiss. The gym fell silence all at once, everyone looking at them with their eyes widen. When they parted, Tadashi looked at him with hopefully eyes, tears still streaming down his face.

”I love you!” Kei announced, then pulled him back into another kiss.

”Guys, I don’t want to interrupt this beautiful moment,” Noya said nervously, ”but you know that this whole scene goes viral, right?”


End file.
